


Sharp

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Knife Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Dean and the reader come home after a long hunt and they are both in need to blow off some steam.





	Sharp

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a hushed whisper right next to your ear, while tightening the rope on your wrists.

The last two weeks had you both solving an unpleasant story with a ghost in the leading role, so when you finally managed to close the case and get home just in time for Halloween, you needed something to relieve the stress.

"Yes, Dean," you replied, and he moved away, lightly scratching your cheek with his stubble. His emerald eyes swept over your body, clad only in a shirt and underwear, enjoying the view and fantasies that slipped into his mind until they finally settled on your face. You knew he was looking for signs of doubt or hesitation- as it would often occur when your fun was becoming more dangerous. Fortunately, he knew you well enough to decide that you were being truthful. He gave you a quick grin and reached for the item on the table next to him.

A sharp piece of metal made of stainless steel grew out of hardwood handle. Dean looked at his favourite knife and adjusted the grip on the handle, the muscle memory allowed his fingers to find their place, making the grip firm, and the movements performed with the weapon precise.

Holding the knife, he came up to you and began to slowly rotate it in the dim light of the lamp. His eyes focused on the object, moved to your thighs, his mind creating a plan. He grabbed the knife's blade, and the handle touched the skin of your inner thigh, moving up slowly. Dean observed your body's reaction to that cold touch - a light shiver, accelerated breathing, your eyes becoming hazy with long-awaited pleasure.

Once the handle got closer to your most sensitive place and you bit your lower lip in anticipation, the touch was suddenly gone as Dean removed the steel from your skin.

"Not so fast, princess" he smiled at your displeasure and raised the blade into the light to remind you of the sharpness of its edge. He was proud of the well-kept state of his toy, you saw it in his eyes for a brief moment before his attention was once again shifted to you and the blade was at the bottom of your stomach, not cutting your skin, but causing a stab of cold and an exciting thrill of risk.

"Don't move," he commanded and you held your breath. Dean pulled back the hem of your shirt and with one movement cut it from the bottom. The fabric slid down your shoulders, exposing your bare chest. But he did not stop there, the blade once again got on your skin, this time slowly contouring the shape of the breast. You felt every stronger touch that left small scratches on your body, but you grew used to them.

No longer able to resist, he leaned over to kiss your lips, thirsty for his warm lips, and the knife cut the bonds that restrained your hands, which immediately got caught in Dean's hair. The game was short, but you both were hungry for intimacy, so as soon as Winchester threw the knife back on the cabinet, you jumped, wrapping your legs around his hips and letting him take you to bed.

"Happy Halloween," Dean said afterwards, as you both fell breathless onto the mattress. "Do you need to me look at those scratches?"

"No, I'm fine," you muttered.

"If I knew tearing your clothes would lead to this I would've tried it sooner," Dean replied winking at you. His cheeks were rosy and you could see the familiar spark in his eyes.

"Careful, I might carve your head instead of a pumpkin," you threatened jokingly. Dean smirked, put his arm around you, and after a while, you fell asleep, hugged to his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart allowing you to dream calmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
